Katsuki n'était pas romantique
by Kirameku Akayuki
Summary: C'était un fait, Katsuki n'était pas romantique. Impossible. Jamais. N'essayez pas de le contredire.


Katsuki n'était pas romantique. Il aurait explosé n'importe qui qui aurait prétendu le contraire.

C'était inconcevable, impensable ! Bakugo n'était que colère et ambition. Les sentiments des autres lui importaient peu. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries. Il laissait volontiers ça aux ados mal dans leurs peaux qui cherchaient désespérément de l'amour.

Des dîners à la chandelle ? Des bouquets de fleurs offerts ? Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'abaisserait à faire une de ses actions. Ces simples pensées lui donné envie de tout détruire.

Imaginer une minette l'enlacer lui donnerait presque des hauts de coeur. Leurs formes le désintéressaient totalement, il prenait de loin plus de plaisir à se battre en combat singulier avec un adversaire à sa hauteur. Il n'avait pas le temps à perdre avec le romantisme.

Il aurait explosé n'importe qui qui aurait affirmer le contraire… Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour, il n'aurait pas menti en le contredisant.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quand ça avait pu commencer. De quand il avait commencé à le chercher du regard, de rechercher sa chaleur contre sa peau, de prendre et de donner sans y penser.

Quand était-il devenu fou ?

Peut-être qu'au début ça n'avait été que physique, que les hormones avaient envahi son corps d'adolescent et l'avaient consumé de l'intérieur. Que le fait de se changer dans un vestiaire commun avant et après les entraînements avait attisé son envie. Que quand il avait repéré le regard de l'autre le dévorer, il avait voulu jouer. Qui tomberait en premier, il voulait le savoir. Pur esprit de compétition.

Et quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, ils avaient su que le jeu était perdu d'avance.

La partie avait débuté par de simples contacts, jamais rien d'innocent. Une main sur l'épaule insistante, un frôlement de leur bras, se glisser dans son dos, l'appeler juste pour attirer son regard.

Puis étaient arrivés les jours où la tension était trop forte. Où leur regards les brûlaient. Les jours où ils restaient seuls après tout le monde dans les vestiaires pour s'emparer des lèvres tentatrices. Se frottant l'un contre l'autre pour chercher à apaiser la tension dans leur corps. A se satisfaire des soupirs volés. A glisser sa main dans ses cheveux rouges pour les tirer cherchant à le dominer, ou à se laisser dévorer par ses yeux écarlates pour se soumettre entièrement. A goûter chaques parties du corps découvertes de sa langue. A mordre pour marquer son territoire.

Quand il était devenu trop compliqué de continuer la partie sans être attrapé, ils avaient commencé à se réfugier chez l'un ou chez l'autre. A peine la porte de la chambre refermée, ils assouvissaient leurs pulsions. Se découvrant ou se redécouvrant, sur le lit, contre le mur, ou à même le sol.

Quand était-ce devenu habituel ?

Puis ils avaient commencé à rester ensemble même sans rien faire. Se satisfaisant de la présence de l'autre. A se toucher sans vouloir aller plus loin, à s'embrasser simplement juste pour le plaisir du geste, à dormir l'un avec l'autre juste pour sa chaleur.

Et était apparu le manque, l'envie de le voir, d'entendre sa voix, de sentir ses bras l'enlacer. Puis l'envie de le voir sourire, de lui faire plaisir, de lui donner et de lui prendre tout.

Quand les autres les avaient-ils découvert ?

Étaient-ils restés si souvent ensemble qu'ils avaient éveillé les soupçons ? Ou est-ce leur façon d'agir qui les avait trahis ? Le reste de la classe avait commencé un jour à leur faire des remarques tendancieuses, un sourire en coin. A les pousser l'un contre l'autre. A les taquiner sans méchanceté.

Et Katsuki avait réalisé qu'il avait changé un matin, en se réveillant dans le lit de Kirishima, celui-ci dormant dans son dos, un bras sur le corps du blond. Et qu'il avait caressé ses cheveux rouges naturellement en continuant de somnoler, avant de se rendormir en se collant à lui, se satisfaisant de sa chaleur. Et qu'il avait apprécié se réveiller plus tard, en sentant des lèvres contre les siennes.

Quand avait-il commencé à avoir peur ?

Par moment, quand il dérapait et que ces émotions prenaient le dessus, il perdait le temps d'une seconde le contrôle de son alter. Il lui arrivait de blesser des gens sans même le voir. Mais avec Kirishima, il n'avait jamais eu ce problème. Le rouge activait son alter pour se protéger par réflexe. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter de le blesser.

La première fois, ça les avait tous les deux surpris. Alors que Kirishima s'occupait de lui, en goûtant le corps du blond de sa langue et que celui-ci lui plantait ses ongles dans son épaule. Alors que la tension était montée depuis un moment et que le rouge lui offrit enfin sa délivrance, son alter s'était déclenché. Ils étaient tous deux sortis de leur trance, surpris. Kirishima avait durci son épaule sans y réfléchir et n'avait aucune égratignure.

C'était arrivé quelques fois par la suite, mais jamais aucun n'en étaient ressorti avec une quelconque blessure.

Jusqu'au jour où Kirishima n'avait pas su se protéger à temps. Peut-être était-il trop fatigué, peut-être avait-il lâché prise ou peut-être ses pensées étaient-elles trop confuses ? Qu'importe la raison, Bakugo avait blessé le rouge, sur son bras gauche était apparu de traces de brûlures. Kirishima s'était brusquement reculé et avait retenu un couinement.

Katsuki était resté figé, puis s'était relevé brusquement, se rhabillant à peine, traînant derrière lui Eijirou à travers les couloirs. Le rouge l'avait appelé plusieurs fois au cours du trajet mais Bakugo n'avait pas écouté un mot. Et quand ils fut arrivé à l'infirmerie, qu'il lâcha Kirishima et posa enfin un regard sur lui, le rouge tremblait tenant son bras blessé près de son corps, les yeux remplies de larmes et ses joues trempées. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et son regard semblait terrifié.

Et Bakugo parti alors sans dire un mot, laissant Eijirou avec l'infirmière. Celui-ci semblait l'appeler mais il était déjà loin.

Ça y est, c'était fini. Il aurait du faire attention, se méfier de lui-même. Il fixa ses mains, dégoûté. Dégoûté de ne même pas avoir été capable de se contrôler, dégoûté d'avoir blessé l'une des rares personnes en qui il tenait. Il enfonça ses mains profondément dans ses poches et quitta le bâtiment.

Si le lendemain, il semblait éviter le regard de Kirishima et le fuir, c'était faux. Il refusait d'accepter la peur qui l'envahissait quand le rouge essayait de lui parlait. La peur qu'il s'inspirait lui-même.

Bakugo n'avait jamais peur, il ne s'enfuyait jamais, il n'avait besoin de personne. Et il se le répétait inlassablement.

Et il se le répétait encore une semaine après quand Kirishima l'attrapa et l'obligea à l'écouter.

Sincèrement, il s'attendait à ce que le rouge le frappe et lui dise de ne plus s'approcher de lui. Mais Eijirou commença à le supplier, à le supplier de le regarder, de lui pardonner, de ne pas l'abandonner. Il s'excusa de ne pas avoir été capable de se protéger, d'avoir trahi sa confiance.

Bakugo ne répondit pas. A la place, il prit le bras gauche de Kirishima, soulevant sa manche, pour voir la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé. La marque de sa propre trahison. Mais il n'en restait rien. Rien à part sa douleur.

Le rouge avait alors stoppé son monologue et fixa le blond, lisant dans ses yeux tout ce que Katsuki avait toujours voulu cacher. Il y lu sa honte et sa culpabilité. Et Kirishima comprit que Bakugo ne l'avait pas repoussé parce qu'il n'avait pas était assez fort pour se protéger, mais parce que lui l'avait blessé.

Et Kirishima lui pardonna tout d'un simple sourire.

Après cet épisode, Katsuki resta sur ses gardes. Les précautions qu'il prenait avec le rouge témoignaient de la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait. Kirishima n'y faisait pas attention mais quand le blond semblait avoir trop mal, il le consolait en le câlinant et Bakugo se laissait faire en fermant les yeux.

Quand s'était-il retrouvé à faire des choses aussi ridicules ?

Kirishima était confortablement installé sur son canapé lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il n'avait pourtant rien prévu de faire ce week-end.

Le message de Bakugo qui s'affichait sur l'écran lui ordonnait de sortir devant chez lui.

Curieux, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit doucement observant ce qui se trouvait dernière. Il n'était pas étonnant d'y trouver Katsuki. Mais celui-ci s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder et fixait quelque chose au loin. Kirishima était sur le point de remarquer les rougeurs sur ses joues quand soudainement, le blond sortit de derrière son dos un bouquet de fleurs.

Eijirou resta à fixer les roses rouges sans comprendre. Il releva ses yeux vers Bakugo pour que celui-ci lui explique.

"Elles sont pour toi, crétin !"

Et Kirishima éclata de rire. Pas d'un rire moqueur, mais d'un rire surpris et heureux. Il laissa tomber les fleurs par terre (Bakugo l'engueulerai plus tard), pour sauter sur le blond et le serrer fort dans ses bras, le faisant taire en l'embrassant.

Pas besoin de fleur pour qu'il lui pardonne. Pas besoin de grandes déclarations pour qu'il comprenne. Il l'aurait suivi jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde juste pour profiter de la chaleur de sa peau.

Bakugo aurait contredit et explosé n'importe qui qui aurait affirmé qu'il pouvait être amoureux ou romantique.

Même si il savait que c'était un mensonge.

Et que Kirishima aurait un sourire en coin, plus loin.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Bonjouuuuuuur !**  
 **Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté :D  
** **Et je reviens avec du KiriBaku ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que ça vous a plu ! ;)**

 **Merci à Kikile pour toujours repassé derrière moi pour corriger !  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **J'vous aime ! o/**


End file.
